


It Was Supposed To Be You

by Johnismyloveforever64



Series: It Was Supposed To Be You, A Trilogy [1]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: Denistry, M/M, Medical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnismyloveforever64/pseuds/Johnismyloveforever64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get into trouble as John, unexpectedly, faces his greatest fear: the dentist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We're Here For YOU Not Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of a three part trilogy, and the second and third part are way more adventurous and slash-esque than the first, so bear-with.

Paul was glaring at John sitting next to him in the waiting room. Brian had dropped them off ten minutes prior, and ever since he did Paul hasn’t stopped glaring at John.

“It’s not my fault!” John finally retorted, getting sick of him staring at him.

“It is your fault, and you know it,” Paul insisted. “You know what you did.” John rolled his eyes, but he had to admit, Paul was right.

That morning was nothing out of the ordinary. They had been rehearsing for a couple of hours for their television performance that night, and they were mostly on key. Brian was 

scrutinizing every pitch, but he liked what he heard. Paul and John were exchanging knowing looks. For days, Paul had been complaining about his tooth bothering him, and he 

had no idea why. John didn’t know what to do either, but it was becoming clear to John that something needed to be done. 

“Just go to the dentist,” John had insisted before rehearsal. 

“There’s no reason to. I’m fine,” Paul had responded with sass. 

“And, yet you’re still in pain,” John replied knowingly. Paul had rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll live, John. Just let it go for now. If it’s still bothering me in a few weeks I’ll go,” he compromised, but John didn’t agree. He didn’t want Paul to keep suffering, so he did the 

only thing he could do.

When they had finished their set they walked over to Brian, and so lightly that most people wouldn’t react to, John tapped Paul’s cheek on the side that was hurting and he 

screeched. That got everyone’s attention.

“Paul, Paul, what’s wrong?” He demanded. So, he was forced to confess, and was dragged to his dentist’s office an hour later.

“You’re such an annoying little prat, you know that?” Paul told him. John was shrugging and smiling a little. It wasn’t that he enjoyed Paul suffering so much, but he just loved that 

it was him for a change. The whole time they’ve known each other it was always Paul who was good at this kind of stuff, whereas John was weak and nervous. Paul often would 

lament about how easy this stuff was before a visit, and John was almost giddy about all those years of braveness blowing up in his face. “Stop being amused!” Paul whined.

“I thought this stuff was easy,” John moaned. Paul groaned in response. He hated that they had switched roles. He wanted to be brave like he always was, but it was impossible at 

that point. He never had anything like this happen to him before, and it was torturing him. while John sat there without a fret in the world. Paul groaned again. 

“It was easy,” Paul muttered, hating every second that he was sitting there. “You didn’t have to tell, you know. I could’ve been fine for a few—“

“No you wouldn’t. you think you would, but you were already in so much pain and it’s only been a few days. If you waited any longer it could become unbearable, and I don’t want 

that for you,” he answered, a little relieved to finally say it. Paul was quiet a minute.

“You…you really care about me?”

“Why is this a question?” John asked, shocked. Paul wrapped his arms around his best mate, and said into his ear, “Come in with me, please?” John smiled, “I’d be happy to.” Paul 

grinned, and then he heard the door handle to the office open and his face fell. John gripped his shoulders and looked him in the eyes, “You can do this.” Paul nodded and stared 

at the nurse who emerged from the door as she looked over a clipboard. She looked up, and Paul’s heart that was banging in his chest froze. 

“Paul McCartney,” she called, and he squeaked. John stood up and looked down at his best mate. He lost all amusement, and felt only sympathy for him. suddenly, his own fears 

were coming up and being projected onto Paul, and it was making it hard for him to move. Despite that, he knew what he had to do to help Paul, and reached a shaking hand out 

towards him. 

“Let’s go,” he called softly, and Paul nodded again, but he didn’t move. He didn’t think he could ever move his stiff body ever again. He felt like he was cemented to that cushioned 

seat, where his shaking hands were gripping the sides of it, and he was staring up at his best friend with a desperate expression. “Please,” his desperate voice was barely audible. 

John knelt down in front of him and took his shaking hands. 

“I love you, and I wouldn’t let you do this if it wasn’t safe for you. So, please just trust me on this one thing, and then you never have to trust me on anything ever again.” Paul 

could see how uncertain John was, but he wanted to believe him, because the last thing he ever wanted to do was for John to think that Paul didn’t trust him. 

“How do I know?” Paul begged urgently. John froze, because he realized how inexperienced they both were. Neither of them knew what was going to happen behind that door, and 

yet they both needed to trust that it would be alright. So, John sighed, shut his eyes, balled his hands into fists and stood up. 

“I’m not going to make you do anything that you’re uncomfortable with.” That gave Paul his last shred of hope. “But, that doesn’t mean that you are getting out of this, but I have 

to know for sure if it’s safe, okay?” He spun on his heels and walked straight over to the nurse. Paul was puzzled by this, and a bit concerned. Then, both the nurse and John came 

over to their chairs, and John explained, “I’m going in.”

“No, you’re not! if I’m not going in, then neither of us are,” Paul exclaimed. John rolled his eyes.

“Paulie, please, I can handle myself.”

“Can you? Can you really?” Paul asked skeptically. John raised one of his eyebrows, as if to say that Paul was being ridiculous, but he secretly knew that Paul was probably right. He 

was nervous as hell, but he was putting on the best act that he could. If he had any chance of getting Paul through this, this was it. so, John nodded quickly and turned to the 

nurse, tired of having to lie and look at him at the same time. 

“Is now fine?” He asked her, and the nurse agreed, and they walked into the office. Paul quickly trailed behind.


	2. Cornflakes Softens Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Paul succumb to THE WORST

Inside, John was set to go, and Paul was biting his nails. 

“You don’t have to do it. I’ll go, I promise,” he kept saying over and over again. Dr. Mar said that Paul was going to probably stay insecure about John’s wellbeing just as long as he 

is about his own, so if John proves to be okay, then so will Paul. “But, it’s not even the same thing,” Paul pointed out, finding the one loophole in John’s plan.

“I know, I know…” John had nothing, but, he still didn’t trust this situation. 

“But, it’s close enough, and besides, Dr. Mar said he’ll walk you through what he has to do—as soon as he figures out what that is,” their nurse, Celia, finished for him. 

“Yeah, and you don’t even know if what’s wrong is even that bad,” John replied, and Paul shrugged. He still didn’t buy any of this. he knew that whatever John would go through 

would be nothing compared to what he would be going through pretty soon. 

“If it’s causing me pain it can’t be good,” Paul replied flatly. John reached a hand out towards his and took it. Paul looked at him, and John gave him a little smile. “You must love 

this.”

“Love what?”

“Being the brave one for once. Usually, it’s me that has to stick up for you, but…I guess that’s all changed now.” John shrugged.

“I guess at first it was kind of nice…you…you’re funny when you’re scared,” he answered. Paul crinkled his eyebrows.

“I am not!” He retorted, and John laughed.

“See! You’re so adorable right now,” and he ruffled his hair. “But, I kind of wish it was me,” he continued sadly and softly.

“Okay,” Dr. Mar said clapping his gloved hands together, “Are we ready, John?” Paul and John exchanged a look, and John nodded, while Paul bit his lip. 

“Do your absolute worst.” 

………………

Twenty minutes later, they had switched places, and every part of Paul’s body was shaking. A light sheen of sweat was on his forehead, and his heart was making a run for it. John 

was instructing him to breathe, but Paul was nowhere near that. 

“How do you normally do this?” John inquired, and Paul just looked at him.

“Usually, I have nothing to make me nervous,” he replied quickly, his voice shaking slightly. “Nothing, so…” Paul watched Dr. Mar set things up on his tray, “Sharp.” John smiled, 

and then quickly stopped. 

“You’re still really cute,” John told him. 

“Not…going…to…help,” he emphasized, and John just chuckled. “Still not helping.”

“Fine, do you want me to help you?” 

“You know I do,” Paul replied with sass. John let out a sigh, and thought for a second. He wondered briefly how he got through it himself. then, he realized.

“Just think about me. because, if you care about me the way I care about you, then I think it’ll work he,” he said into his ear. He kissed his ear before anyone else could see. Then, 

he snuck a small peck on his lips, and finally squeezing his hand. Paul’s grip was air tight, and John just smiled through it.

“Paul?” Dr. Mar asked, and John thought he’d cry, but he didn’t. he just looked straight at John, turned towards the doctor and that was all he needed.

…………

A ten minutes after that, Dr. Mar concluded the exam and just stared at both of them for a while.

“I…I need to look at your X-rays, just…stay here.” John was a little confused, because he sounded kind of sad when he said it, but before he could ask Dr. Mar was out of the room 

along with Celia. 

“So…how was it?” John asked, and Paul just looked at him, and he didn’t look happy. “Aw, is my baby okay?” He slid in the chair with Paul and had his arms around him. “You’ll be 

okay. It’s over now.”

“Until he comes back and then the real torture begins.” John kissed his head gingerly. 

“Corn flakes, corn flakes, corn flakes, I’m going to be right here the whole time. You know that if he hurts you he’ll be on the floor in two seconds.” Paul smiled, and then crinkled 

his eyebrows together.

“Corn flakes?”

“I love corn flakes,” he replied simply, and Paul grinned before kissing him. when they separated John said to him, “Even if it is bad it’ll be over soon, and I’ll make sure you forget 

about it.” They shared a knowing look.


	3. Bad News and Good News?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets Paul's diagnosis and has to cope.

When Dr. Mar came in he didn’t look happy, and both of them gulped. 

“John, can I see you please?” John looked around for a second, and then answered, “Me?” To which Dr. Mar replied, “Yes, you, I need to speak to you.” So, John reluctantly followed 

Dr. Mar into the hallway. His nerves shot way up. 

John leaned against the wall, his eyes darting around the hallway with his hands fidgeting at his sides. Dr. Mar pulled out an X-ray from a folder. “Do you see this?” He asked 

pointing to a black spot on a tooth. John nodded anxiously. He felt instant sympathy for Paul. he had never had a cavity before, and he was sure he wasn’t going to take it well. 

Plus, he knew he wouldn’t be able to protect him. Not really. He kept thinking about how much pain Paul was going to be in, and it was scaring him so much. 

“I don’t think Paul is going to take this well. Can we come back?” John asked panicked.

“This…this isn’t Paul’s X-ray,” Dr. Mar answered slowly. John’s eyes widened and his breathing sped up. he couldn’t contemplate what he was saying anymore. Paul was the one 

with the toothache. Paul is the reason they came there today. So, it had to be Paul’s X-ray. How could it not be? John was thinking of all the reasons it had to be Paul’s, because he 

was trying to avoid the obvious question. Whose was it? but, he knew exactly who’s it was, but he didn’t want to admit it to even himself, because it scared him more than 

anything had ever before. He just felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. 

“Th-then who’s is it?” John asked, nervously. Dr. Mar sighed, his eyes sad. 

“John, it’s yours.” With that, John shut his eyes, and slid down the wall with his head in his hands. 

“Do you need some…space?” Dr. Mar asked. John shook his head, and he looked up at the doctor, and he felt like he was going to start crying or throw up, and he knew he could 

do neither. 

“What…about Paul?” 

“Oh, that’s the good news.”

“There’s…good news?” John was shocked that anything good could possibly come out of this conversation. 

“Yeah, you see, Paul’s problem isn’t anything major. He chipped a tooth.”

“Wouldn’t he have known…?”

“It’s very small. You wouldn’t be able to see it, and he might’ve been able to feel it, but it’s close enough to a nerve to cause him all this pain, and all I have to do is fix it rather 

fast, and he’ll be fine in minutes.” John looked skeptically at him. He was a little relieved that it wasn’t serious, but he still had doubts.

“What do you…have to do?” 

“Just file it down. It’ll take two minutes, John, I promise. He won’t feel anything, and there’s no needles,” Dr. Mar explained, and that gave John more relief. He was still a little 

worried, though. “Do you want me to tell him?”

“Sure…you’re the doctor.”

“No, I mean about…?” He gestured to John’s X-ray, and John paused. 

“No, I’ll do it.” He walked in stiffly, and feeling like he had just been punched in the stomach. It was made worse when he saw Paul’s little worried face staring up at him.


	4. I Thought It'd Be Bigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John confesses and Paul has to face his fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is so short. you can think of it as an extension of the last one and i promise i'll update sooner to make up for it being less than 500 words.

“What happened?” Paul instantly knew something was wrong, but about the wrong person.

“You’re fine. Trust me,” his voice was rough. Paul hugged him briefly and then turned to the doctor for answers. Dr. Mar explained about his chipped tooth, and Paul was a little 

relieved, but not much. then, the doctor cleared his throat and looked at John. 

“Um, corn flake, I…um…I have a little…or not so little I can’t tell…um…”

“You have a what?” Paul was truly bewildered, and John wanted to keep him that way. he knew that Paul was going to just worry about him even more now, but John knew 

somewhere inside his head that it was more than just that that made it hard for him to admit. He liked things in reverse. He couldn’t take it if suddenly he had to go back to being 

the scared one. It didn’t feel good, for him. And, there was one other reason. If he said it, it would become real. 

“I have a cavity,” he blurted out. Paul’s eyes widened just like John’s did, and then he hugged him again, this time for a lot longer. John thought that Paul might start crying by the 

look on his face. 

“John…you can’t…you just can’t. it’s…it’s supposed to be me,” he whispered, and John’s eyes finally filled with tears. 

“No…no, it’s better this way,” and John knew it was better. He just had to convince himself that that was enough. Paul sniffled, because he was terrified for John. If he had known 

he would’ve gone right in here without hesitation, and this would’ve never happened to John. 

“God,” he breathed, “I feel awful.” John stroked his hair. 

“Oh, my lovely corn flake, don’t you get it. I want it to be like this,” he replied without lying. He knew that he wouldn’t want Paul to go through this anymore than he would 

himself, so he was almost relieved about things. Almost…

“And, here we go,” Dr. Mar said sticking something sharp in Paul’s open mouth. 

“Is that a…?” John asked worriedly as he heard the buzzing. 

“Don’t worry, it’s not hurting him.” John wasn’t too sure about that, but Paul didn’t look like he was in any pain. 

“Don’t worry,” Paul muttered. John studied the small drill in Paul’s mouth. It wasn’t as big as he thought it would be, but it still looked threatening. It looked dangerously sharp, 

and John was tightening his grip on Paul’s hand, balling his other hand into a fist. “Johnny?” He asked worriedly, but John just shook it off, pretending he wasn’t panicking about 

his impending torture. But, before John could really understand what was happening, Dr. Mar pulled away, and it was over. Paul grinned, looking at John.

“I love you,” he told him, and John tried to smile back.

“I love you more.”

“Not possible.” They butterfly kissed.


	5. Seriously, Does it Hurt, though?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and the others talk about what happened and what's going to happen.

In the car, Paul asked him, “Are you alright?” John shrugged. He didn’t have to pretend to be brave, but he felt like he needed to. why have Paul worry more than he already was, so 

he just answered, “Of course. It’s not like next week my life will end.” He tried to laugh, but Paul wasn’t amused. He was very serious.

“Johnny, I need to know if you are okay with this.”

“What’s not to be okay with?” His voice was high pitched and he gulped. He was looking at Paul from the passenger seat, and hoping that he wouldn’t notice his shaking hands. 

“I don’t know…the needle, drill, the who-knows-what-else,” Paul replied. And, John’s eyes widened, but he was staring out the window, watching the city go by, and he couldn’t 

help but already miss it.

“Yeah, I’m worried about that stuff, but I’ll be…fine,” he tried to convince. Paul wasn’t buying it. he knew that even if John had suddenly developed an aneurism that was making 

him okay with this, he knew that he wouldn’t be okay in the end. He was going to suffer, and Paul was getting really upset thinking about his friend going through that. 

“What if…what if something happens? Something awful.”

“Like…?”

“You get hurt,” and the tears welled in Paul’s eyes. John held Paul’s free hand. He looked him dead in the eye, and for the first time since they got in that car he didn’t have to lie.

“What do you think that I went through today?” Paul’s big puppy dog eyes got bigger, and John just looked straight ahead. 

“How did you get through it?” He asked after a long pause.

“It’s not the same. What you went through was barely two minutes long, and you didn’t feel anything—you didn’t feel anything did you?” He finally asked the question he’d been 

dying to ask ever since Dr. Mar pulled away. Paul shook his head, but John wasn’t convinced. He wanted to hear it. “Tell me, please,” he pleaded.

“Oh, Johnny, of course not. I could only hear it. it was like he wasn’t doing anything,” and John let out the biggest sigh of relief, because he could tell that Paul was telling the 

truth. When Paul was lying he usually bit his lip or bit his nails.

When they arrived back at the studio, Brian was pacing. 

“What happened?” He demanded. Paul and John exchanged a look, and then confessed the whole story. Ringo and George were staring at them agape after they were done. Brian 

covered his mouth with one hand, and then hugged John. “How are you doing?” 

“Just fine,” he lied affectively. George and Ringo exchanged a look. They didn’t believe it either.

“John…I don’t mean this in a bad way, but don’t you suck at the dentist?” Ringo asked. John narrowed his eyes at him. He obviously knew Ringo was right, but he didn’t need him 

pointing it out in front of Paul!

“I’m beyond that. Tell em, Paul.” Paul just froze, “Sweet—Macca, tell em how I was good today,” He continued. Then, Paul relaxed a little.

“He was, guys, until—“ John covered his mouth.

“I’m fine, really. what’s the worst that can happen?” They all exchanged a look. “Oh come on, you really think I’m that much of a wimp?”

“It’s not that you’re a wimp…” Ringo began. 

“It’s just…” Brian continued.

“It sucks,” George finished. Brian glared at him. The last thing he wanted was to make things worse on John than they already were. He knew this was going to be a trouble 

enough, and he didn’t need George making it worse.

“George, can you just…?” Brian let out a heavy sigh, spun so he was facing John directly. He put his hands on his shoulder, looked him in the eyes and said, “It’s not that bad.”

“Then, why do you think I can’t handle it?”

“I never said that you can’t handle. I just think you’re more nervous than you’re letting on.”

“I’m—“

“Fine!” They all said at once. “Yeah, just give it up, we all know, and we don’t care,” George continued, and John let out a sigh. 

“Okay, you want to know the truth.” 

“We already know the truth, but it’ll be cute if you say it anyway,” George replied. John rolled his eyes and continued.

“I’m scared,” his voice was small, and a bit embarrassed. “I’m more scared than I’ve been of anything before in my life, and I frankly have no clue what it’s going to be like, and I 

saw the drill when they worked on Paul, and I am not okay with it all.” He was panting by the end of it. Brian hugged him. 

“Oh, sweetie,” he tosseled his hair, “It’s nothing to be afraid of.” 

“Except the needle and the drill…and everything else relating to it,” John answered matter of fact. Brian rolled his eyes, and tried again.

“Yes, theoretically it is scary—“

“Ha!”

“Let me finish, John.” John zipped his lips. “But, in actual life it isn’t. you really have nothing to fear, because it doesn’t hurt—right Paul?” Paul was taken off guard.

“Uh—yeah—right,” he quickly answered. John was slightly suspicious.

“See,” Brian emphasized. 

“That was different. There were no needles,” he replied matter of fact. Brian paused, because John had him. he was right, but he didn’t know if he could convince him at this point.

“Ringo…help me,” he pleaded softly. Ringo nodded once and then walked over to John.

“Don’t even bother. I’m a dead man. You all better start writing your songs about my death now before it’s too late,” and with that he left the room.

“John, wait! We’re not done rehearsing!”


	6. There Are Other People Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian is embarrassed by the boys behavior at a TV appearance.

That night, at the TV appearance, John came in looking pale and distracted.  
“What’s wrong?” Paul asked him, concerned.   
“I’m scared to die,” his voice was barely audible.   
“Aw,” Paul cooed, hugging him.   
“What’s up?” George asked, coming over to the couple. Paul snuck a quick kiss.  
“How would you feel if you were dying?” Paul retorted, hugging John again.   
“Who’s dying?” The hostess of the show, Dusty Springfield asked.   
“Oh…shit,” John said into Paul’s shoulder. He quickly separated from his boyfriend.   
“No one is dying,” Ringo interjected.   
“No, that’s not true. John is,” George told the TV hostess/singer. She gasped and almost collapsed. Brian rushed over, annoyed. He was starting to regret ever sending Lennon to the dentist with Paul, and wished he’d just sent Ringo. Ringo is normal.   
“Dusty, sweetie, the boys are kidding. no one is going to die,” Brian quickly corrected.   
“But, John is—“ Brian covered his mouth.   
“What are they talking about?” Dusty finally demanded, still worried that her favorite pop singer was halfway to his grave. 

“He’s kidding, really. he just has a bit of a…” Brian didn’t know how to finish that sentence without embarrassing everyone involved. 

“Hey, everyone!” Mal called, coming over. He took one look at John’s face and then commented, “Is John still freaking out about his cavity?” And, Ringo and Brian groaned. Dusty’s 

eyes widened. 

“Oh, snookems, you ain’t going to die,” she replied with a smile, patting him on the shoulder. 

“Thank you. You’re kind words can only help in this desperate time,” John exaggerated, and she giggled. “I’m serious,” he added. She cleared her throat. 

“Well, let’s do the show, then!” She exclaimed quickly, and then went over to her producer.

After the appearance they were riding home. “Those fans tonight…they were so passionate.”

“And, the other ones are just mildly interested,” Paul joked.

“I mean…it was hard to look them in the eyes. Knowing…” he let out a sigh.

“I can’t tell if at this point you’re joking or actually serious,” Brian said from the driver’s seat. 

“No…I mean it,” he said deadly serious, and Brian slammed his head on the steering wheel.

“When you die…I’m going to make a huge tribute to you. In fact, I’m going to have a huge concert in your honor with all of the big acts,” Paul told him. Brian kept hitting his head 

on the steering wheel. 

“I already started working on my song for you,” George added.

“Aw, that’s so sweet. Can I hear it?” John replied. Brian’s head started to hurt. 

“No, not yet! It’s not finished!” John frowned.

“What if I die and don’t get to hear your songs for me?” He sounded genuinely concerned.

“I could’ve managed the Stones. I really could’ve. The opportunity was right there,” Brian was saying to himself.

“Well, the night before you die we can sing them to you,” Paul countered, and John relaxed a little. Paul wrapped his arm around his boyfriend, and rested his head in John’s neck. 

“I guess I should start working on mine,” Ringo said quietly. Brian’s eyes widened.

“Ringo!” Brian exclaimed, “I thought you were on my side!”

“I know that John isn’t going to die, but I am not going to be the only one without a song,” Ringo argued. Brian gave up at that point.


	7. D-Day (Almost)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and the others prepare for John's appointment and pay tribute to him.

That night, Paul and John lied in their bed whispering to each other about the day’s events. 

“Johnny, when you go I don’t know what I’m going to do,” there were tears in his eyes. John stroked his hair.

“Oh, Corn Flake, I’ll be with you in spirit,” he answered. Paul sobbed into his shoulder. John patted his head lovingly. “I’ll be with Buddy Holly. What more can I ask for?” He 

sounded really sad when he said this. Paul kissed him. 

“You know…Ringo and George have had it done before, and they’re still alive, and so did Brian and Mal, and if Georgie can do it can’t you?” Paul responded. John sat up. 

“That was different.”

“How?” Paul wondered. 

“You didn’t see it on my X-ray. It looked awful. Plus, even if I don’t die, then it’ll still be torture.”

“Oh, I know that. I’m just not sure if you’ll really die, die.” 

“Believe me, I will,” he concluded.

“Johnny?” 

“Yeah, Paulie.”

“It really didn’t hurt today. Trust me, I was more shocked than anybody, but it really wasn’t so bad. I didn’t even feel the drill.” John looked at him in disbelief, “I swear.”

“I told you earlier. It’s different. If it really doesn’t hurt, then why would they have to use Novocain?” Paul thought about that.

“But, then…aren’t you numb? So, that solves everything right?”

“Wow, I didn’t think you’d be this naïve, sweet stuff,” he replied shaking his head. John genuinely thought Paul was losing his mind. John thought that there was a slim chance he’ll 

make it out alive, but that’s only because George made it out, but he knows that his is way worse than George’s was. His was so small he didn’t need Novocain, so again he 

couldn’t compare what he went through to what John’s about to. as for the others, they don’t have the same fear that John does. it won’t be the same. So, John was becoming even 

more convinced that he wasn’t going to make it to see next Friday. 

“Why am I naïve?” Paul asked, a little offended.

“Because, you really think that it’ll work.” Paul thought about it. “No, no, no. it can’t possibly work. In fact, I heard from Klaus Voorman one time that it doesn’t,” John explained. 

Paul was in shock. Then, he was terrified for his boyfriend, and for himself. he knew that one day he was going to be in his position, and that he’d die too. John realized that Paul 

would one day be his position about the same time Paul did, and he freaked. “I don’t want you to ever go through this!”

“Well, I think it’s inevitable,” Paul replied, frightened. John wanted to counter that, but he couldn’t. he had absolutely nothing. So, his eyes filled with tears and he kissed his best 

friend. 

“Let’s not worry about that now,” he said. “But, I’ll tell you exactly how it is—if I live, and if I don’t, well, that’s your answer.”

………

The night before John’s D-Day, the boys gathered in Kenwood so they could perform their songs for John. 

George went first. his was a heartfelt song about how much John inspired him. The boys thought it was beautiful, and John told him how genuinely proud he was, and hugged him 

for a while. When he finally pulled away, George’s eyes were filled with tears. 

“John, I love you a lot, okay,” he said softly, and John nodded.

“Me too,” his voice was below a whisper.

Ringo went next. His was more funny. He was reminiscing on the good times he had with John. When he was done, John was laughing and he hugged him. 

“Thanks a lot. You’re worth a lot more than you give yourself credit for,” he told him. Ringo nodded, and told him that he loved him, and John said it back. then, it was Paul’s turn. 

He sang a beautiful love song about feeling empty without his lover—John. He let out all of his feelings in that song, and when it was over he was crying and so was John. The two 

kissed a long and passionate kiss through their tears. 

“Oh, my lovely Corn Flake,” he was sobbing. “I’m more in love with you than you can even imagine.” He looked down, still crying. “If I ever do die first, just remember that, okay. 

please,” he begged. “And, don’t be so sad. I’m in a better place…” and Paul cried harder. 

“I’m in love with you, but I wish that there were words in the English language that could cover how much I need you.”

“Funny…” John replied. “I feel the same way.” They cried some more together. While they were George and Ringo were making out. all the love rubbing off on them. 

That night, John shook Paul awake.

“John, what’s wrong?” He asked.

“I’m…I’m not ready to die,” he told him. Paul stroked his hair. 

“I know, I’m not ready for you to die either.”

“So…what do we do?” John asked. Paul couldn’t answer, but after a long pause he had a revelation. “Come with me,” he commanded, grinning.


	8. Attention all Beatles Fans--this is a very bad idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and the boys make their escape.

Twenty minutes later, they were standing in a radio station. 

“You want to do what?” the late night DJ asked them. 

“Just let us talk, okay. we need to address our fans,” Paul said.

“At…3 AM? I don’t think your fans are that dedicated—“ the DJ argued.

“Don’t…question…the dedication…of our fans,” Paul retorted darkly. John was proud of his boyfriend. Paul grabbed the microphone. “Beatlemaniacs! This is your leader, Paul 

McCartney—“ the phones in the studio started ringing. “I’m here with John—“ the phones kept ringing, “Lennon—“ an intern rushed into the booth to say that there was fans 

outside the station. Paul grinned in satisfaction, “And, I would like to announce that John is going to be at Lawerance Medical Building on Baker Street tomorrow at around noon, 

be there or be square,” he tossed the microphone back to the late night DJ. “Adios!” And, they took off.

The next morning, Brian showed up to take John to his appointment. George and Ringo were there, and they were smirking. 

“John, I had to cancel your appointment,” Brian announced.

“What?” Paul exclaimed in mock shock. “Why? What happened?”

“Apparently, a late night DJ found out where you boys were going to be, and there has been a crowd of teenaged fans outside since 3 AM expecting you. So, you are staying inside 

today. Don’t go anywhere near Baker Street until we get this mess cleared out. got it?” He was glaring at them both, because he had no doubt they were behind that. they both 

pretended to be disappointed before Brian left, and then they were laughing and high fiving. 

“What did you do?” George asked in amazement. So, they filled them in. 

“That’s so…genius…George, how come you never did that for me?” Ringo asked. they were holding hands, and John and Paul exchanged a smile. They had been waiting years for 

those two to finally hook up. George shrugged.

“I thought you didn’t need it.”

“I would do it for you,” George argued.

“Yeah, but you need it.”

“So, now I’m needy!” 

“I don’t know if their first fight is cute, or depressing,” John whispered to Paul.

“Guys, get over it. the fact is, that neither of you are as genius as me to think of that plan,” Paul interjected. Ringo and George glared at him. They all started yelling before John 

whistled.

“Okay! So, Brian told us not to go to Baker Street, but I kind of feel like a Bagel.”

“There’s one around the corner.”

“Not in boring old Surrey. I think we need to go to London,” John suggested with a devious little smile. Paul smirked, but the others were worried.

“What if we get trampled?” George asked.

“I’m not saying go in the middle of the crowd of girls, but just…get a bagel…” before anyone else could object he was out the door in his Rolls Royce—that he couldn’t legally 

drive. Paul chased after him. 

“Johnny! You can’t drive!” 

A few minutes later they were driving into London in John’s Rolls Royce. John insisted on driving, and the others were terrified. 

“John, why are we doing this?” Ringo asked after a while. “You suck at driving, and I want to know why I’m risking my arse.”

“Rings, Rings, Rings,” John began, “If you knew my plans before we got there, then what would be the point?” 

“Do you have a plan?” George asked. 

“No,” John admitted letting out a heavy sigh. “So, maybe I just wanted to get out of the house and go and do something on my last day.”

“Here we go again,” Ringo muttered.

“But…you got out of it. Baker Street is full of girls…you wouldn’t even be able to get there,” George commented. 

“Georgie, hon, it’s called they can reschedule,” John answered. a look of realization came on his George’s face. John was nodding. “Yep, they’ll probably be able to clear all the girls 

out by tomorrow. Maybe even by tonight. And, once they do…” he trailed off, “Buddy Holly and I will be having drinks together.”

“But, Buddy Holly is dead,” George said. Ringo nudged him. 

“John, for the last time. You aren’t going to die. I made it out fine, and so did George. So, why do you think this is going to kill you?” Ringo was truly baffled that his friend was this 

dramatic.

“You’re…you’re better at this stuff than me. you can handle it, but I…I can’t,” he admitted quietly. “And…George didn’t have to go through as much, and neither did Paul. so…I 

really am in for it, you know.”

“John, it doesn’t hurt.”

“You’re just trying to be right, but don’t bother. I know you’re wrong,” John said with finality. Ringo gave up. Paul stared at his boyfriend in the driver’s seat. He wanted to believe 

Ringo and Brian, but looking at John he didn’t think it was possible. John was too fragile about this stuff. He always has been. He was shocked he was able to put up with it when 

they went last week. “So, let’s just have a fun last day…for me?” They all agreed to have fun for him.


	9. It Better Be Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John makes a risky (in his mind) decision

They pulled into Baker Street in front of a deli. Girls were everywhere. They bottlenecked at the medical building, and they could see cops trying to control the mass crowd. Several 

ambulances had pulled up in case anyone fainted. They could hear the sirens of another one coming. 

The boys sat in the car just looking at the mayhem that they unnecessarily caused, and John and Paul exchanged a worried look. Then, John threw his head onto the steering wheel 

and just cried. Paul was rubbing his back and asking him what was wrong. “Oh, Corn Flake, I don’t want to leave you like this when you are so young, and after you lost so much, 

but…” he cried harder. George and Ringo climbed into the front seat and were comforting him. 

“Johnny, come on, don’t do this. it’s fine, there’s been crowds ten times this size before,” Ringo soothed.

“Yeah, don’t feel bad. it’s not your fault you have such a sex appeal,” George was saying. “Not that I noticed,” he corrected with his new boyfriend glaring at him. he shook his 

head.

“It’s not that. I’m just afraid of dying.”

“You aren’t, though. Not now, at least, someday,” George corrected. John shook his head again.

“Oh, God guys, you’ve…meant so much to me, and I love you a lot,” he returned. “But, I have to do this.” he got out of the car, and putting a hat over his head he dashed through 

the screaming crowd. The boys exchanged a look and chased after him. 

The crowd went nuts, and the cops tried to pull the girls off of him, but they were ripping off his clothes. By the time he got to the door of the medical building his clothes were 

tattered, and his shirt was basically gone. When the others arrived they were the same way.

“No concussions?” John asked, and everyone shook their heads. Some of Paul’s hair was ripped out, and John kissed where it was thinner now. Breathing in deep he went straight 

to the lift. 

When they got up to Dr. Mar’s office, John was near tears. he was still terrified, but he knew what he had to do, and he was going to do it. he went up to the front desk, and Celia 

was shocked to see him. 

“What…what happened?”

“Um…girls,” he answered, and she giggled and called Dr. Mar from her desk phone. He came out, and was shocked when he saw the state of him. 

“I’ll be with you in a few minutes. just wait out here,” and he went back inside his office. 

“So, this is it?” George asked, and John nodded. George hugged him with tear filled eyes. 

“Aw, George, I’ll see you again one day.” George sniffled. John turned to Ringo. They hugged.

“I hope it’s not even half as bad as you think it is,” Ringo told him. then, John knelt down in front of Paul and took both his hands. Paul was already crying. 

“Don’t…go,” he begged.

“I’ll live in you, so don’t waste it,” he told him, and that made Paul cry harder. They kissed for a long time, and didn’t care who saw. “All things must pass, Corn Flake.”

“Oh, God,” he choked. Trying to gather enough air to talk, Paul told him, “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“As you are for me,” and he took his hand and pulled him into Dr. Mar’s office.


	10. That Was...It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul can't believe what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is the last chapter. but soon i will start posting the sequel (and eventually the third...quel) and that will have many adventures and sexiness. I SWEAR! and just to show you that i mean it i will post a bonus sexy scene sometime this week that's kind of a bridge between this one and the next one. so look for that. anyway, thank you all for reading. this is such a fun series for me to write, and i am so glad that you guys like it. so yeah, you'll get more soon!!

Twenty minutes later, Dr. Mar pulled away and John opened his eyes.   
“What…what happened?” He asked Paul.   
“That was horrible,” Paul sounded so terrified.

“What…was?” John asked, truly confused. The second Dr. Mar got within a few inches of him he quickly shut his eyes, and ever since then he heard sounds, but he had no idea 

what was happening. 

“They filled your cavity…it was horrible,” Paul informed. John raised his eyebrows.

“It…was?” And, Paul quickly nodded. 

“Yeah! You should’ve seen it. it was so much sharp metal and scrapping.” Paul shuddered.

“It was?”

“You’re so tough. I mean, the needle was like this big,” he indicated with his hands a rather large length. John’s eyes widened. 

“Really? I didn’t…I didn’t realize…”

“So, you didn’t feel anything.” John shook his head.

“Just some pressure here and there, why?” Paul’s big eyes went wide. 

“Because, it was awful, mate!”

“Okay…but, it didn’t really feel that way.”

“Wait, wait, wait, the guy that was already picking out caskets felt nothing!” John could tell that he wasn’t going to let this go so easy. 

“Yeah…I know, I expected it to suck, but…honestly…it didn’t, and when it is your turn I know that you’ll be safe,” he explained. And Paul felt like he might faint. 

“My…turn?”

“It won’t be for a while,” John reassured. Paul gulped. 

“I just…I don’t think I can ever do that.” John smiled. “What?” He got out of the chair and kneeled down in front of him. 

“My love, my precious little love, I wouldn’t be saying this to you if it weren’t true, so believe me when I tell you it’s nothing.” Paul just had to agree. He chose to worry about it 

later. “Now, onto more important business.”

“What?” John was grinning.

“You are so worse than I am at this, and I love that.” Paul blushed. “But, I think it’s cute.” And Paul grinned. “But, I’ll help you. I promise, you can do this.” He sighed, and then 

nodded. John kissed him for a long time, kind of awkwardly since his mouth was very numb. Paul poked his tongue around John's mouth and he laughed suddenly. Paul pulled 

away and looked at him in annoyed confusion. 

"What?" John continued to laugh. Paul gave him a serious dose of sass. John forced himself to stop laughing. 

"It's just...I literally can't feel anything that you're doing." Paul softened and chuckled a bit. 

"So...you are okay?"

"For the millionth time, yes. I. Am. Fine." he emphasized. "But, the question is, are you okay?"

"I'll be alright," Paul answered with a sigh. "As long as I never, ever have to do that."

"You will." Paul groaned. "Is there anything that will soothe your worries, my love?" Paul looked at him desperately.

"Hold me?" John smiled and wrapped Paul in his arms. He kissed his head (to the best of his abilities). 

"For you, my precious Cornflake, I'll hold till the end of time." 

Just then, Dr. Mar walked in. John pushed Paul off of him. 

"Your manager is looking for you." he looked at both of them searchingly. "You seem lost, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine," John said more to Paul than Dr. Mar. "Uh, Dr. Mar, how long am I going to be numb for." he glanced at Paul.

"A couple of hours." John groaned. "It's fine. Now, both of you, meet the door." he pushed them both out. 

When they got out to the waiting room Brian, George, and Ringo were waiting for them. George looked nervous and Ringo looked eager. Brian just looked pissed. 

"You caused a riot," Brian said bluntly. 

"I'm aware of what I caused," John replied boldly. 

"And, after all of that, after all of your worrying, and your funeral plans, you still made your appointment anyway." He was fuming. Then, suddenly, pulled John into a big hug. "I'm so proud of you," he whispered in his ear. He pulled him away and held him by the shoulders. "John, I need you to promise me that you will never do this again." 

"I promise."

"And you promise me that if you ever feel this afraid again, that you will remember the moment in there--whenever that moment was--that you realized all of that--" he indicated the mob outside, "Wasn't worth this," he continued calmly. 

"I promise," he replied in a soft voice. 

"Alright, now tell me one more think before we go out to the hounds."

"What?"

"Are you okay?" John smiled a little bit and nodded. "I'm glad. Now, I believe these two had something to say to you." 

"So...you didn't die?" George asked him. He shook his head. 

"What? You thought I was going to die!" John fake laughed, "No, I'm alright."

"See, we told you, and you didn't believe us."

"Yeah, because you're all mad." 

"But you are okay?" Paul asked him. 

"I'm really, really good, actually. It's weird, I feel like an enormous weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

"Isn't that funny how that happens," Brian muttered. 

"So, are you going to be fine the next time?" George asked.

"Next...time?" John asked worriedly.

"You know this wasn't a one time thing. You're going to get many, many cavities in your life--"

"Okay, why don't we fight through the mob of fans to get some ice cream?" Brian suggested, cutting Ringo off. George and Ringo cheered. Brian looked at John for confirmation. He just nodded. They all went to leave when Paul stopped him. 

"What's the matter, Cornflake, do you still not believe that I'm okay?"

"No, I do, I'm just really, really concerned about what happened in there." John put his hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. 

"Paulie, my love, it didn't hurt. I barely felt anything."

"It was still scary."

"It was?" John asked worriedly. Then he shook his head, "No, it was fine, Paul. I am fine," he said more to himself than Paul, "Look, I know it may have seemed bad, but it was actually one of the easiest experiences I've had at the dentist. Really." Paul sighed in resignation. 

"Fine, I believe you, but I'm still scared."

"Finally! It's not me!" Paul laughed and then kissed John on the lips. 

"I really love you, you know." John smiled, slipped his hand into Paul's, and then walked out of the office, grinning. He never expected to walk out of a dentist office smiling like 

that, but he really couldn't help it. It really hadn't been all that bad.


End file.
